Blue Christmas
by Rei Tenjou
Summary: Duo feels left out of the holiday spirit. Slight 1x2 shonen ai. back up and rewritten after who knows what happened. Sorry for the lateness.
1. Default Chapter

.WAF 


	2. real story

Okay, for some reason I don't know why, this was taken down. Thanks to a certain reviewer I reread it and realized that it was messed up. The reason was I had done a song into this, but didn't want a songfic, so I took the middle part out, not realizing I inadvertently write feelings through the song into the end. So it's fixed and better, Full apologies and my girl's bio in the profile if you want to know who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any other thing you recognize in here. I do however own Veni, as she's my original character.

To Kaelas: Hope I don't disappoint.

To Aznfiregoddess: no joke, I really have no idea

To Chiizu: Thanks for the pointers. :P

Blue Christmas 

I hope this is better to understand for everybody. A nice fic where Heero and Duo both want each other but are too scared to say anything.

Note

{Whatever} Quatre and Veni's thoughts

insert word here Duo's thoughts

"teehee" spoken

December 22 

"_Around every corner you hear, Silv-_" stch "_My true love gave to me_" stch "_I'll have a blue Christmas that's certain. And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'_" click. "Hey Duo, We were listening to that." "So?" Quatre looked up. {It isn't like Duo to be so rude.} "Would you like to help me finish decorating?" "I don't feel like it." {So he doesn't want to work. He never wants to. I'll try another approach.} "Hey Duo? Trowa and Wufei are making sweets in the kitchen, why don't you go have some." He turned back to hanging the lights in the living room. "I hear they're trying to make chocolate pops in there. Don't you like sugary things?" "Hn." He spun around. Did Duo leave when his back was turned? No, he was still there, now curled up in a ball on one of the couches. {There may really be something wrong after all. We'll have to watch him.}

The next morning 

"Good Morning Quatre? How did you and Trowa sleep?" He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. {How in the world was Duo up before me?} "I didn't get much sleep last night. That's why I'm up so early." {How the heck is he reading my mind?} Duo shrugged. "I'm not reading your mind. After trying to find out what Heero really means with 'hn' I've gotten quite good at reading expressions and body language. I must say, though, you're a lot easier to figure out than him." {This is way too freaky. Dou, did you make those pancakes?} The others trudged in with the usual groans and grumbles. "Hey guys! I made pancakes." All but Heero and Duo ran for the bathrooms.

After breakfast 

Everyone had finished their meal except for Duo, who was still eating his pancakes with gusto since nobody else would. Heero had one though, cause he had a death wish, but after he realized it wasn't killing him, he wouldn't eat anymore. Of the pancakes that is. "So I was wondering what we're to make for dinner." "I'm still on breakfast thank you."

"I meant Christmas dinner. All my sisters and father are coming, plus the rest of the guys"[1] "I was thinking we have a traditional Christmas dinner, plus some of the low fat recipes your sisters gave you." Duo stood up from the table. "I'm finished, and I'm going out for a walk." "o-okay." Heero scowled harder after he had left. "Something's wrong guys. He left a pile of pancakes on his plate." "Yes, I think he's a bit under the weather." "No." Heero shook his head. Duo **Never** wasted food. Even when sick. Wordlessly, he picked the plate up as the others continued their trivial chatter.

It was getting late and Duo pondered where to go for the holiday. One of the girls? Relena was out of the question. After hearing what he had to say, she'd kill him. Plus, she was just plain annoying. Let's see, Hilde stalks me, Dorothy would be a bad choice, and Lady Une was spending Christmas with Treize. Sally and Noin were off on a mission, so that left……Yes. She would be perfect. He hefted his duffel bag and headed toward the house of the only person alive who loved him.[2] The guys were nice, but nobody understood him like she did. Now if only she wasn't in love with another demon with purple hair. He smiled wistfully.

Elsewhere, in an apartment 10 blocks away 

{Why is it that this holiday totally SUCKS?} A girl thought as she listened to the tenth chorus group today. A sigh left her lips as she threw some money in the tin for them. Smiling happily, they went on to the next door. {Doesn't anybody care?} She flopped belly down on the couch, vowing not to answer the door until this whole thing was over. But fate (or the author, same thing) likes to taunt her, as she found out a moment later. Barely had she flopped down, then someone knocked. {If I'm quiet maybe they'll go away} Persistent knocking came again. {Or not} "I know you're in there, now open up!" {NO!} Silence came from the hall. They had finally left. Her blood chilled at the sound of someone unlocking the door. She reached for her gun, holding it under her body. [3] "Honey, I'm home!" "Duo? I thought you forgot about me." "Forget about you? Never in a million years. Why would such an ugly idea pop into that pretty little head of yours?" Duo found himself tightly locked in a bear hug. "You all left me without a word. I thought after the job incident that everybody hated me." "I'm not sure that Wufei likes you, but the rest of us missed you when we left. We had a mission and just got back yesterday. Of course Quatre has to plan a big Christmas dinner for everyone's families." He said bitterly, then was happy Duo again. "That's why we didn't come back yesterday. Did you still keep our stuff? Or did they come and get it already?" [4]"Nobody came at all." "Good. I need to change." "Take a shower too, you're soaked to the bone." Duo came around and hugged her from behind. Purring in her ear, "Care to join me?" Swatting at his hands, she squirmed out of his grasp. He smiled wide and danced out of her reach. "Hee" What was so funny? She looked down. That little creep soaked her outfit!

After they had both gotten dried and changed into more comfortable attire, Duo and Veni were seated on the couch sipping hot cocoa. "I'm not going to mince words here, when have I ever, but what are you doing here?" He looked at her with a stricken expression. "What? I used to live here, remember?" "Exactly. Imperative words being used to. I'm not mincing words, so you don't go doing that either. What happened with the guys tonight?" He glanced at her, then back at his mug. "I'd rather not talk about it." "Duo, look at me." She waited until he had done so before continuing. "I know you better than you probably know yourself, and vice versa. You know me. You know that I have a strong curiosity, and once it's awakened, I won't let anything rest." Duo groaned. "That's for sure." "So you know that I'm interested in this. You wanna tell me yourself or do I have to dig up details from the other guys?" "I'll tell you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Maxwell deigned to speak again. "It's the guys, mainly," Heero "Quatre. He wants a big gathering for Christmas this year. All his family, Trowa and Wufei's are coming. It's like they don't even care about my feelings at all. They know I'm an orphan with no family at all anymore, and they're rubbing their families in my face." "I see. And what about Heero. You haven't mentioned him at all." All emotion seeped from his face except one. It seemed to her like affection not totally realized. It would also seem, it appeared, that she hit the nail dead on. "Heero, hasn't really said anything. You know him, always on that laptop of his." He grinned. "I thought about sneaking into his room tonight to see if he even sleeps with it." And not me "It seems to me, that you haven't thought about him in this case to say ALL the guys. Don't you remember that he's an orphan too? Goodnight Duo."[4] Veni stood to go to bed. "Why didn't you ever give me a chance? We would have been good together." She stopped at the door of her room. "I told you already. We may complement each other, but it would never last." She grinned then, and to take the sting out of her words. "Anyway, you know my peculiar affection for demons. I haven't moved up to gods yet." "Yet." Giggling. "Yeah, yet."

December 24 

"You do know I should kill you for not alerting us to Duo's presence here. What if there was a mission?" She blearily wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Good Morning to you too Heero. Now why the hell are you in my room at," glance at the clock. "6 am?!?" "6:05. Duo let me in. Now answer my question." Sleep was overtaking her again. "Can't it wait? I need my beauty sleep here." Burying her face in the pillow, Veni waved him away. Trying to get back to her dream of a certain mazoku, she didn't realize that Yuy was still in her room. "Trust me Goddess, you've had enough. Now UP!"[5] He grabbed her ankle sticking out of the bed, and hung her upside down. She flailed, trying for his neck. "Injustice Yuy! I'm gonna kill you! Now leggo of me!" He dropped her to the floor. Quickly gaining her feet, she lunged for him. Grabbing her hands, he held her to his chest. "Think a moment Great one. What would Duo think if he walked in on us now. Seeing the one woman he loves and his best friend in each other's arms, clothes disheveled and looking flushed." Her head cleared in that instant. Calmly walking away from him, she sat on the bed. "I would have killed you for all this you know." His eyes smiled even though his mouth didn't. "I know, but you love me." She sighed, tousling his already mussed hair. "Yeah, I guess I do. Now what's up?" "Well, I" He corrected himself hastily. "We were all worried about him. He said he was going out for a walk and never came back. I thought something bad had happened to him." She noticed he didn't correct himself this time. {They both like each other but are afraid of something. But what?} "You should talk to him. I can't tell you." "I thought as much. Now get dressed, Duo made pancakes." Hesitation. "with chocolate chips." She was dressed in under 4.[6]

They sat around the table, talking about the last mission and the other guys. "So what have you been up to lately?" She shrugged. "Oh, just this and that. The usual." "Sure. So what was it like?" "It's always cool. It doesn't sound it though. 'Mission Informant'" "Well, anyway, thanks a bunch. You helped us through that one very well." "I always do." She stood up, and taking the plates went into the kitchen. "Why did you leave us?" Duo stared at the table. "The other guys were making me feel bad, with talk of your families and all." For once in his life, Heero showed outward emotion. "Oh Duo, don't you realize it? You have a family. A big, happy gundam family. After all we've been through, do you think we'd not think about your feelings? We need-I need you Duo." "How sweet!" "You also have an adopted bratty sister by the way." Laughter filled the small room. "C'mon, let's talk about this privately." "Hey guys, look up." Mistletoe hung over their heads. Prussian eyes met Cobalt as Cerulean watched on. The kiss they shared was not the best of kisses, it was kind of awkward and tentative, yet sweet and tender at the same time. {Yes! They don't call me the goddess of love for nothing} "Hey guys," A flash of bright light faded from their sight to reveal the Polaroid she took. "I can't wait to show this to Wu-Wu." "Omae o Korosu _goddess_!" And Duo's reaction? He had a goofy expresson on his face with one thought running through his head. HeerolikesmeheerolikesmeIcan'tbelieveit

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.@.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sorry for the abundance of little notes, see, I write for people who actually have and use their brains, and are smart enough to put two and two together. But as always, I set my hopes too high. You all know who you are.

[1] He means Trowa and Wufei, but the name usage is important for Duo. He thinks Heero has a little family that's coming too.

[2] Again, From earlier. He thinks the guys are inconsiderate of his feelings.

[3] ::snicker:: Stolen from Heero.

[4] This is where you put two and two together. In Episode Zero manga, Heero's traveling with Odin Lowe. Even if this guy is his father, He dies and Heero is alone except for Dr. J.

[5] She was partially trained with Heero as a girl, and he thinks of her in an affectionate brotherly sort of way. Goddess is his little pet name for her because her name is Venus. Refer to bio in profile.

[6] She's a chocoholic.

I hope this helps, and flames are appreciated if you actually put something helpful in among the 'this sucks' and so on. If you don't, then I guess I'll keep writing 'sucky' stuff like this.


End file.
